Talk:Tony (Anything Muppet)
page status What happened to this page? — Scott (talk) 17:10, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :Sorry. Cantus re-added the attention tag, which made it obvious that the image no longer existed. I'd thought you'd deleted it, or did you just relabel it and not change it on the page? So with only a category tag and a broken image, I nuked it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:18, 23 August 2006 (UTC) ::I just restored it, so you can see for yourself, but if you're not planning to re-add or fix the image or whatever, it should probably remain deleted. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:19, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :::Interesting. Looking at the image history, Peter deleted it, citing vandalism. I can only imagine he meant to delete something else. I'll find the image and re-upload. — Scott (talk) 17:22, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Attention Does anybody know anything about this character? All I know is that he was included in a Sesame Street Character Style Guide. I think this character looks like the singer from "Lulu's Back in Town", but I could be wrong about that. --Minor muppetz 04:04, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :That's all anybody knows about him. Anything else at this point would be speculation. Like Shivers the Penguin, it's one of those issues that requires specialist knowledge or memory, and may not be answered for months to years. Again, Michael, I'd encourage you to take another look at the Category talk:Attention discussion. Scott and I have been thinking about a list or something to better deal with long-term "stumpers" as it were. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:27, 14 July 2006 (UTC) ::It's been a few months since I put this attention tag up, but since then, I have seen a few more pictures of characters who look like Tony. I've seen stills from the sketch that ends with Cookie Monster being mistaken for a fur coat, and the store owner in the photos I've seen looks like this guy. I've also seen a still from another song, besides Lulus Back in Town, that features a singer who looks like Tony, but I can't remember the songs title. However, that's three sketches with people who look like this guy. I think they are all the same person, though I am not sure. It seems like these photos have minor differences in the hair and/ or mustache, but they aren't too different to make them be considered different characters. More like the same perosn but with the hair and mustache straightened or being more crooked than usual. --Minor muppetz 05:34, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::A page for the song "Windy" has just been added, with a picture from the sketch. And the singer there also looks like this character. If you compare pictures of the signers from "Windy" and "Lulu's Back in Town", you might notice that they look similar, though in "Windy" he has wide open eyes while in "Lulu's Back in Town" he has eyelids. The hair also looks slightly different, but that could just be due to redressing the anything muppet. Note that Beautiful Day Monster wears the same wig in both sketches. It seems like they migth have been meant to be a regular duo of sorts. --Minor muppetz 06:18, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::: He's also been used in "I'm Between" with a minor alteration.Ernie and Jim 06:30, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::::: It seems that this Tony guy was mostly used as a straight man in scenes with monsters, during the early years: mostly with him as a meek little man being head over heels for tough female monsters. Besides three songs - Lulu's Back in Town, Windy, and Between - and the fur coat sketch, I also have a dubbed clip about "Near and Far" that features Cookie Monster (in a blond wig) trying to get near him while he runs away; and I remember seeing a publicity shot of Tony and Herry in drag (similar to Lulu/Windy), with a "Love" sign. The Sesame Street 123 Storybook has a comic with him as a waiter, serving six monsters. He's obviously meant as kind of a recurring secondary character, but I don't think he ever got a name on the show. It's nice to see that he actually has one. -- Jogchem 11:07, 10 December 2006 (UTC)